Metamorphoses
by ThinkChimerical
Summary: A collection of Poems about Puck's tranformations, or rather metamorphoses. Starting with Robin Goodfellow, and possibly ending with Puck, these are my random ideas and musings. Rated T, because K sounds lame.
1. Robin Goodfellow

***Author's Notes* Well, If you've read AMND According to Puck, then you know who I am. *Hi guys!* Ahem. This collection of poems, (written by me, who else?) is about Puck's tranformations, or Metamorphoses. I just thought this might be an interesting thing to explore, as Puck is a really obscure character in folklore and supersitions. BTW, This is my fifth story! Yay! I might apply for a beta reader now! Anybody have any suggestions? Anywho, time for a *Disclaimer* I don not own Puck *AGGGGHHH!* seeing as Michael Buckley owns this version of him. Ahem. He does not really belong to per se, the people of England and such who made this character up, but I'm giving them credit anyways. Plus Will Shakespeare. Read and review, and enjoy. Thank you very much. *dramatic bow* I bid thee adieu -ThinkChimerical ****

* * *

**

**Metamorphoses **

**i. Robin Goodfellow**

You know,

The name Robin means

Famed.

That's right,

Famed.

Bet Grimm would get a kick out of that.

She'd say

Yeah.

Famed for being an immature freak baby

For four thousand years.

Well, sure.

That's my job.

I'm the Trickster King,

Leader of you lazy slackers out there.

You juvenile delinquents.

Smart alecks.

Pranksters.

And just plain crazies.

So, Famed.

And then there's the Goodfellow part of my name.

I'm not good.

I'm a villain of the very worst kind.

Okay… I'll let you in

On

A

Secret

Not really.

Sure, I spoil the milk

(Heck, I'll chug down that rotten mixture, straight out of the carton.)

I'll even bedevil the cow.

(Yes, Grimm, I did look that one up.)

But, you know,

If you're nice to me

Or smile when you hear my name.

Or don't treat me

Like my parents treated me

Like

I don't even deserve to live,

Or to be a King.

Or go,

Oh, great.

Puck.

I just might leave a gift for you

When

You don't expect it.

An egg, when you're hungry.

Maybe a spark when you can't light the fire one day

A push on the swing when you can't go high enough.

(Just hold on tight- you might fly off.)

I can protect you.

Help you.

Offer a smile,

Make you laugh

When

You're

Down.

But still,

I just

Can't

Stop

Tricking people.

It's hard wired into my brain.

So, I'm nice.

But, watch out.

I can give both a one time.

Help,

And harm.

So, Robin means famed.

I'm famed.

Whenever someone says

Say, you know Robin Goodfellow?

The one who

spoiled

the

Milk and

Stole

The

Clothes

From the wash line?

The one who made me lose my sheep

And

The

One

Who dumped garbage on my head?

The one who left me a gold coin

To pay the landlord?

That disappeared

An hour after he got it?

The one who led my Billy astray?

And

Led him

Back again?

Twice as dirty

But happier because he found

Ranger?

His dog?

I bet you a million dollars that

Someone

Will

Say

Yeah, I know him.

It makes me smile.

But don't tell the Grimms.

Because

Then

I might

Be

Out

Of a job

As a villain

Of the worst

Kind

And Sabrina

Would be all over me

Girls like that Boy Scout

Goody two-shoes thing.

(Or is it that bad boy thing?)

Anyways,

Yuck.

My name is Robin.

Goodfellow.

Don't forget it.

Did you know

It

Means

Famed?


	2. Hobgoblin

***A/N* Hello, everybody. This is the second poem of Metamorphoses. (But then you already knew that didn't you?) Anyways, Hob really is a form of Robin...(though I don't quite get why...) the two italized mini-poems show boh the fantastical sides of Goblins, whilst Puck explains about them. I wrote the first mini poem, Shakespeare wrote the second. *Disclaimer* I do not own Puck. (WHY? WHY?) Michael Buckley and Will Shakespeare do. (So...would that be a co-ownership thing?) Thank you for all the nice reviews, and please tell me what you think. Arigato! -TC **

* * *

ii. Hobgoblin

What do you think when you hear the word

Hobgoblin?

Big.

Green.

Lots of teeth, sure.

Scary.

Eats people.

Weeeeell….

Lets just keep this between us, 'kay?

If the Grimms knew, they'd probably kick me out.

Okay, nobody would,

But

Sabrina

Would turn her back

On

Me

Just like she did

With

Mr. Canis.

And that

Would

Really

Suck.

Ahem. Anyways.

I am a Hobgoblin.

See, in the olden days,

Hob was a form of Robin.

Much, like Rob

Or

Bob

Or

Fortunate Enough to be Named After Puck.

And goblins…

Well, they ate people.

Punish the naughty ones,

But

They

Sure

Loved Kids.

(Yeah, you say. For lunch.)

No really. They took care of the good ones.

They thought kids were funny.

And less likely

To murder them.

Just for, you know,

Being a goblin.

Hob + Goblin= Me.

Robin-the-Goblin.

_Oh, Robin-the-Goblin_

_Went riding one day_

_Robin-the- Goblin he was a Faye_

_One eye dark blue and the other light gray_

_Robin-my-Goblin went riding one day_

I don't…eat people. Not like those

Like me

Hey, I don't have anything to do with them.

Not my fault if they worship me,

And if I just _happen_ to look like them.

(Sometimes)

So… I'm NOT going to eat you.

(I mean, they will, but I won't.)

I don't really think

That it's fair...

That people are afraid of goblins.

(Or Hobgoblins.)

If you just gave them

A

Cow

Or

A

Horse

Every so often

They wouldn't

Go after humans.

But anyways,

Being a goblin can put

Major Toughness

Creds under your belt.

(Major Fear Factor as well.)

I kinda think

That's

Cool.

Goblins are

Pretty

Cool.

_Up and down, up and down_

_I will lead then up and down_

_I am feared in field and town_

_Goblin lead them up and down_

I mean

C'mon.

They can eat a horse

In 2.25 seconds.

Can you do that?

Huh?

Well.

I just

Hate it

When

Somebody looks at a person.

And says.

Run away!

They're green and scaly,

With sharp teeth and claws.

They're going to eat me!

(Of course, then they usually do…)

Still, I just hate it.

It's really annoying.

And rude.

But they have really, big TEETH!

And claws!

Did I mention the claws?

They're going to eat me!

Okay, fine.

You win.

Goblins are scary.

But sometimes they're nice,

Remember.

Like a Jeykll and Hyde

Kind of thing.

Sometimes nice…

And other times,

Downright nasty…

So watch your backs…

Because goblins are tricksters,

Just

Like

Me.


End file.
